Nuland Pyatt phone call
Timeline of a coup. And for the first time in history, recorded evidence of its plotting : http://www.bbc.com/news/world-europe-26079957 An edited version of the conversation was hastily released to the press, edited to move the "fuck the EU" portion elsewhere, so it no longer appears to be Nuland's disappointment in the EU's willingness / capability to aid them in their coup, as she turns to the UN to get that job done instead. This proved mostly unnecessary, as the press was eager to jump very high indeed to put forth the angle that the story was not about the US making the right phone calls to subvert the will of the entire population of a country, but rudeness. The swearsies were headline news, any hint of diplomatic unpleasantness sanitized In a development entirely unrelated to censorship by parties with interests in the success of the overthrow of countries by forces supporting capitalist inequality of power and resources (of course, naturally; who would even think such a thing), the entire conversation, even the edited version, has been removed completely from Wikipedia's 'Victoria Nuland' article. : 21 November 2013: Protests start after Ukraine announces it will not sign a deal aimed at strengthening ties with the EU : 17 December: Russia agrees to buy $15bn of Ukrainian government bonds and slash the price of gas it sells to the country : 16 January 2014: Parliament passes law restricting the right to protest : 2 January: Two protesters die from bullet wounds during clashes with police in Kiev; protests spread across many cities : 25 January: President Yanukovych offers senior jobs to the opposition, including that of prime minister, but these are rejected : 28 January: Parliament votes to annul protest law and President Yanukovych accepts resignation of PM and cabinet : 29 January: Parliament passes amnesty law for detained protesters, under the condition occupied buildings are vacated Victoria Nuland (WP) calls Geoffrey Pyatt (WP). To his deep, even obvious chagrin, she speaks about obviously top-secret matters on an unsecured line. Ironically, her motivation for this pathetic mistake is to be seen as capable; her blustering bravado gives the impression of a noob in a position way above her capabilities, who is desperate to be seen as in the know and capable. But Nuland is Pyatt's boss; what can he do? He unwisely throws up his hands and goes along with the error. If you listen to it on YouTube, the long pause and his stammering after she first mentions Klitsch tells it all... Nuland-Pyatt leaked phone conversation - YouTube :''Nuland: What do you think? :''Pyatt: I think we're in play. The Klitschko Klitschko, one of three main opposition leaders piece is obviously the complicated electron here. Especially the announcement of him as deputy prime minister and you've seen some of my notes on the troubles in the marriage right now so we're trying to get a read really fast on where he is on this stuff. But I think your argument to him, which you'll need to make, I think that's the next phone call you want to set up, is exactly the one you made to Yats Yatseniuk, another opposition leader. And I'm glad you sort of put him on the spot on where he fits in this scenario. And I'm very glad that he said what he said in response. :''Nuland: Good. I don't think Klitsch should go into the government. I don't think it's necessary, I don't think it's a good idea. :''Pyatt: Yeah. I guess... in terms of him not going into the government, just let him stay out and do his political homework and stuff. I'm just thinking in terms of sort of the process moving ahead we want to keep the moderate democrats together. The problem is going to be Tyahnybok Tyahnybok, the other opposition leader and his guys and I'm sure that's part of what Viktor Yanukovych is calculating on all this. :''Nuland: in I think Yats is the guy who's got the economic experience, the governing experience. He's the... what he needs is Klitsch and Tyahnybok on the outside. He needs to be talking to them four times a week, you know. I just think Klitsch going in... he's going to be at that level working for Yatseniuk, it's just not going to work. :''Pyatt: Yeah, no, I think that's right. OK. Good. Do you want us to set up a call with him as the next step? :''Nuland: My understanding from that call - but you tell me - was that the big three were going into their own meeting and that Yats was going to offer in that context a... three-plus-one conversation or three-plus-two with you. Is that not how you understood it? :''Pyatt: No. I think... I mean that's what he proposed but I think, just knowing the dynamic that's been with them where Klitschko has been the top dog, he's going to take a while to show up for whatever meeting they've got and he's probably talking to his guys at this point, so I think you reaching out directly to him helps with the personality management among the three and it gives you also a chance to move fast on all this stuff and put us behind it before they all sit down and he explains why he doesn't like it. :''Nuland: OK, good. I'm happy. Why don't you reach out to him and see if he wants to talk before or after. :''Pyatt: OK, will do. Thanks. :''Nuland: OK... one more wrinkle for you Geoff. click can be heard I can't remember if I told you this, or if I only told Washington this, that when I talked to Jeff Feltman Nations Under-Secretary-General for Political Affairs this morning, he had a new name for the UN guy Robert Serry did I write you that this morning? :''Pyatt: Yeah I saw that. :''Nuland: OK. He's now gotten both Serry and Secretary General Ban Ki-moon to agree that Serry could come in Monday or Tuesday. So that would be great, I think, to help glue this thing and to have the UN help glue it and, you know, Fuck the EU. :''Pyatt: No, exactly. And I think we've got to do something to make it stick together because you can be pretty sure that if it does start to gain altitude, that the Russians will be working behind the scenes to try to torpedo it. And again the fact that this is out there right now, I'm still trying to figure out in my mind why Yanukovych (garbled) that. In the meantime there's a Party of Regions faction meeting going on right now and I'm sure there's a lively argument going on in that group at this point. But anyway we could land jelly side up on this one if we move fast. So let me work on Klitschko and if you can just keep... we want to try to get somebody with an international personality to come out here and help to midwife this thing. The other issue is some kind of outreach to Yanukovych but we probably regroup on that tomorrow as we see how things start to fall into place. :''Nuland: So on that piece Geoff, when I wrote the note vice-president's national security adviser Jake Sullivan's come back to me VFR to me, saying you need Vice-President Joe Biden and I said probably tomorrow for an atta-boy and to get the deets details to stick. So Biden's willing. :''Pyatt: OK. Great. Thanks. Category:Wars for InequalityCategory:Wars against Egalitarianism Category:Political scandals Category:Scandals in the United States Category:United States military scandals Category:USA military actions